To Play Hate's Advocate
by Fire 0 Raven
Summary: Sorry, Raven accidently got rid of this & lost reviews. Hate can be a very dangerous thing, and this is what hate did to Kagome. R&R please!
1. Knives

**__**

To Play Hate's Advocate

By: Fire

__

~Hate can be a very dangerous thing, and this is what hate did to Kagome.~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha and etc.

Authors note: Far be it for me to say any and or all my fics are 100% happy and cheery, but this fic gets rather dark. It has a lot of bad things set to happen, but of course will try to be entertaining. Now onward-

Hate.

*

The one human emotion that has always failed to be deleted from existence in the soul. It lives off sorrow, anger, and in completion as well as a number of other darker emotion. The human feeling which only competes with moral. That holds human beings from becoming completely pure.

She felt hate right now. She hated the Shikon jewel, she hated Kikyou, and InuYasha. She hated always being compared to someone else, always being looked down upon. She detested and despised everything that brought her sorrow. For right now, she hated the world.

Pure hatred usually fades with time, but is always there. Yet in that time, hate would drive the human to do something that would put any common demon's worst to shame.

This was hate, and hate was a very dangerous thing.

*~*

The shades were drawn blocking any light, but those dim streams from the moon which peaked through the gaps. Amounts the messy bedcovers, and ragged torn cloth Kagome lay askew. 

Her heart clenched painfully every beat. Kagome had to bring a hand to her chest, and force herself to calm down before she got a heart attack.

"God." She muttered weakly, blinking burning tears from her eyes.

She felt so awful, she nearly wanted to end it all right here and now. To die. To be free of pain, but now wasn't the time. It was terrible. She'd already asked herself how the hanyou managed to do this to her every time.

Managed to hurt her already broken heart even further. 

"I should be used to it by now. Kagome you idiot, you have to get a grip! The only reason to return is to finish your obligation of collecting the Shikon shards- right?" She attempted to pull her thoughts in correct order by explaining to herself the more obvious things.

Though her heart, mind, and soul protested from the rational thought she wished true. 

'I can't believe InuYasha! Is it because you try harder when one doesn't return the feeling?" She directed the question to herself, and began to grow angry once more.

Kagome was hardly the type to hear 'no' and pout forever. To get angry and lose her mind with rational thoughts. Still this was beginning to drive her insane. 

InuYasha thinks he can go back from her and Kikyou, yet say there is no emotion for either of them.

'How dare that inconsiderate bastard.' Fresh tears flooded her eyes which she wiped away quickly.

"He's so used to having everything he wants all the time. I'll get it my way for once." She said aloud, new hatred burning in her. 

She began to plan, dangerous plans, such evil and devastating plans it would make Naraku look bad. Now, she just needed the power, and satisfaction with hers.

With so much evil lurking around in the feudal ages, she wasn't far from it. Kagome snickered, laughing at horrible thoughts.

*

**

****

Hate made humans do things beyond rational thought, and this is what hate did to Kagome. 

~~~~~~

"Oi bitch, where the hell are you?" InuYasha's voice flowed through her open window.

Kagome made no motion to move from where she was spread out on the bed, he had a nose, let him find her himself.

He did in with a matter of moments, InuYasha burst through the windows ripping through the blinds like they were paper. He dusted off the broken curtain.

"Wench, what the hell are you doing blocking your window." He never made eye contact until his eyes drifted over to where she was slumped in the covers, in the darkness nonetheless.

"What the hell? Kagome?" He came over confused, and ripped the covers up in clawed hands bringing them toward the side of the head before dropping them carelessly to the floor.

Kagome grunted, and rolled over to her opposite facing the wall, and not facing the light which threaten to blind her.

Kagome recently was feeling extreme hatred and anger to anything that annoyed her, had plotted some serious demise, and hadn't been out in the light for days. 

He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

InuYasha briefly scanned her fragile form with his eyes before he leaned down to sweep his arms around her waist, his original intent to swing her around his shoulder.

But Kagome had other ideas.

With a violent, and more or less, unexpected jerk, he toppled down on the bed, half of his upper half covering her legs, but his face cupped in her hands she lured up to see his eyes.

Kagome hadn't wanted anyone to find out upfront, but InuYasha got one good look in his eyes, and knew something was wrong. 

Her eyes weren't even brown anymore, they were midnight blue, almost entire black. They still shinned dangerously looking into his amber ones.

She pulled him forward so far he had to stretch out, her lips closer to his ear. So close, but he could barely even hear what she said even with his super hearing. 

"Rule one InuYasha, touch me again, and I will re-pin you to the tree so you'd never come back again."

With that hard hiss, she shoved him off her, giving her a chance to get up from bed, and escape out of the room. 

InuYasha made no motion to go after her. He just sat on the floor, his poor brain trying to register what just happened.

His Kagome? Acting like that?

What the hell could have gotten into her?

InuYasha's ears flatten against his skull when he finally got up sniffing out the retreating figure. She was in the kitchen, and by the smell of it, no one else was home.

While InuYasha had been distracted Kagome picked up a smaller black bag, and ran off to the kitchen.

She scrutinized the butcher knives as quickly as she could before picking a relatively sharp, and thin one before slipping away in her bag.

'Might as well be prepared.' Kagome reminded herself. 'It's dangerous, but no one lives forever.'

InuYasha came down to find her packing away numerous supplies, acting as if nothing happened.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. He would find out what happened to Kagome if it was the last thing he did.

Kagome on the other hand laughed to herself. She would have her revenge, if it was the last thing she did. Her actions powered on hate, and overwhelmed anger. 

Like stated before. Hate can be a very dangerous thing, and this is what hate did to Kagome.


	2. Fire and sharpened wood

**__**

To Play Hate's Advocate

By: Fire

__

~Hate can be a very dangerous thing, and this is what hate did to Kagome.~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha and etc.

Authors note: Lots more terrible, and bad things set to happen in this short chapter, but soon to be long story. I made this chapter quickly, and there might be a little cliffhanger(starts snickering evilly) but the chapters are so short, I can update more often.

Chapter 2:

Given the Power

*

Some would think it is impossible to love anything when they act so that they hate everything. Hence, Kagome didn't hate everything. 

She hated the loved things, and loved the bad things.

She adored how the blade shimmered in the moonlight reflecting the faces of the sleeping, and un-expecting gang she traveled with. 

'Well they aren't very much of a gang, maybe...' Taking the tip between her fingers, she lowered it down into her lap.

'I could join a real gang in my own time, get strong.....' She left the thought at on that then turned back to her friends to watch their face dance in shadows created by the fire near by. 

She pulled the knife back with her arm to slide it into a hand made holder.

'What to do with them? Inu-Yasha wouldn't hurt me, and my blade is sharper then his claws.' 

Kagome leaned back into a tree brushing a few annoying long sticks of tree wood out of the way.

'_You should kill them all_.'

'Huh?'

'_Kill them, burn them, betray them.'_

Kagome shivered feeling a jolt trailing up her spine at quick speeds.

"T-that didn't sound like me." She shook her head, allowing her hand to stroke hair out of her face while she thought over it briefly.

"My good and bad talking. Geez, I've REALLY lost it this time." Something was beginning to stab into her back painfully so instinctively she pulled forward.

'_The sticks_' The 'bad' voice rang again drawing her attention to the longer sticks spread near her.

'_Burn them all, kill them in fire, you know you'd wish to._'

Kagome inhaled a shaky breath, shivering involuntary she slowly reached out to grab the stick.

A jolt ran through her fingers turning her body numb, but this went unnoticed as Kagome lifted it from the ground.

Her eyes slowly drained of color.

And that's when it happened, everything went blank.

~

'_Lady K?'_

'Huh? Where am I?' Kagome couldn't look around, and saw nothing but darkness.

'_Lady K, it is I.'_

'Gee thanks, that helped.' She retorted sarcastically.

__

'I am your servant, fear not lady miko, you will meet me soon enough. I will help you, I will give you the power. There will be no one to bother you anymore.'

'What- what do you mean? I don't want your help!'

'_You can't take it away Lady K, I've already even helped you, I've given you the power to rid yourself of them.'_

'Them? Shit! You mean the gang -t-the wood-the fire! You couldn't make me kill them!!!'

__

'You did it for yourself miko, I just gave you the power.'

~ 

'Ugg.' Kagome was awake, before her mind came into focus meaning the second she jumped up from the place where she rested, she fell just as fast.

It took her a few painfully long moments to get her scattered thoughts in order, and properly operate the body.

She stood up, squinting her eyes, and attempting to make out any distinct figure in the darkness. 

Her efforts were more or less futile, it was like an empty black void.

Kagome would have been sure she were not some sort of dream, or other dimension if she hadn't smelt smoke.

At first reaction when it filled her lungs, she sneezed, and coughed. Soon the smoke failed to bother her, and blocked all distinct figures she at one time could see.

It was like someone was purposely blocking her from helping them.

'_You could try to help them, but they would just think of you as getting in the way._' The strange voice hissed in her mind again. 

Kagome thought it over, that was true... 'Fine then- screw them, they can do it themselves.' 

The fog cleared up slightly, which usually would be a good thing some people would think. Yet when the smoke clears, and you see fire coming at you at high speeds, the normal reaction is to -panic- to fall.

Kagome stumbled on her own feet and crashed into the ground smacking her head into a root so hard, she wasn't sure if she were seeing double. 

"Kagome! Where is Kagome!!!" She heard Sango's voice shout out in some random direction.

"Sango, if we stay here looking for her any longer there won't be anyone alive to look for her!" 

Miroku's voice? Or maybe it was InuYasha.

Either way, she didn't care.

'So they would just leave without me- damn them! I'll make them pay.'

Kagome stood up clenching her fist so hard her nails dug into her skin. 

'_Pay~_'

In a sharp shift of wind, Kagome froze. A sharpen stake of wood flew dangerously close to her head, and imbedded itself in a near by tree.

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat, and after a moment of shock, she backed up.

__

'They should pay, not you Kagome, kill them, kill them all.' 

Her chest rose as she breathed deep breathing, futile trying to calm herself. She looked between the stake of wood, and her position now.

'Is it just me, or did that come dangerously close to killing me?' She asked, fully aware that the voice probably could hear her.

She waited for it's response, when it never came, she simply sighed and stood up.

If she was going to get them, then she might as well stay on their good side. 

"Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha?!" She called out to the woods, picking the only direction away from the fire.

She waited for a response, none came.

"Inu-Yasha?" She started to run in a direction she could feel where the Shikon's shards were.

Passing a clearly visible tree, she peered passed it into a clearing.

"Wha-"

~~~

Short chapter, I do know, but hey I'll update more often.

NOW REVIEW!


	3. To who ever is left

Honest question everyone-

This fic is really confusing, and doesn't make to much sense. I had a big plot behind it, but it is way to hard to develop, and I haven't been updating. How many of you would like me to get rid of this story, and make this one?

AU:

Kagome is tired of always being called a child, and can only watch while her crush(InuYasha) is being taken away by Kikyou. So she starts to act more adult, and even gets a boyfriend, however he is no good Naraku


	4. To who ever is left

****

The story stays. I will complete both of these, once I finish Behind a Different Door which is almost complete. Thanks for the patience, and the support. 

-Fire and Raven


End file.
